runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Zerouh
Archived Archived. 23:41, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :*Thank you for doing that, I've been busy lately. I appreciate it very much. 00:28, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Lucky Goose Hello Zerouh, The only questions I have is: how many, and what are the other clans in the Union. I'm thinking about being in the government, what positions are available, and it is the same clan page, since i made the Assassins one before my clan leader knew. (i was planning on becoming unofficial leader of that clan) My email is sekamin322@gmail.com. My rs account is spence32296 add me. What is yours? since that is a more productive way of talking than going back and fourth on the talk pages. Thanks, Spence32296 Deleting Pages Would I be able to get you to clean/sort through the following deletion request pages: :*Category:Speedy_deletion_candidates :*Category:Votes_for_deletion Thanks 05:34, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Credit Zerouh, I read over the Constitution History page you created and I was wondering if I could be credited for the War General and Administrative Branch ideas. Also, it would probably be better if you put the Amending process before the History. Also, the Risk Analysis position was merged with the Disaster Prevention position. You should probably say that instead of it was entirely removed. 21:53, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks! i will! The Legion The Legion will be very happy to accept sir.as for partnership, your clan may ask us for anything too. all I need is to know your Runescape name and if you are the leader of that clan. My RS name is Fang Steelx so I will hopefully meet you today on the 19th. May Guthix be with you! Fang Steelx 21:44, December 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Assistance on the Wiki haha Thanks - I'm glad to see someone notices =P I'm always happy to help. I do like editing this wiki cause there's a lot of things that can be done. Always gives me something to do when I'm bored. Thanks for the recognition. 06:19, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Article 2 Zerouh, in case you're wondering, I didn't change the Constitution. All I did was rearrange Article II so that it now looks a lot more neater and organized. I also added some links in there to other pages that pertain to said topic (it'll make sense if you look at it yourself). 15:47, December 20, 2010 (UTC) My retirement I'm sure this won't come as much of a shock to you since I haven't been active for awhile now, but I'm officially announcing my retirement from this wiki. I'll still be around on the RuneScape Wiki and you can always email me/leave talk page messages here if you need me, but I'll no longer be actively editing here. I leave this wiki in your capable hands. Good luck. 01:15, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :One last recommendation, though..try not to add any other bureaucrats or administrators unless the wiki really needs them. With only a few active editors you don't want an overflow of admins and b'crats. 01:17, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Zerouh help RuneScape! If you know a way to display a site message globaly display this: Bring back wilderness free trade and true pking to runescape Vote here! 19:58, December 21, 2010 (UTC) An alternate view 20:19, December 21, 2010 (UTC) The Legion Sir Zerouh, the Legion will be honored to join the Universals but we fear that we do not know you well enough. Therefore, unfortunately I must say that I hope that we can stay allies for now. I hop you understand. Thanks for your reply and Happy Holidays!Fang Steelx 03:57, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Head Admin Hey, cause your the head admin (now soldier is gone) I suggest changing this page to accommodate to the change. (i.e. making it your user profile to contact instead of soldier's). 04:37, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :*I have done so. 15:35, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article Just wondering if we can change the featured article? It's been up there, for what seems, forever and I was hoping to change it to the newly edited Clan page. I've added over 6000 more words to it describing the different types of clans and wars and I'm currently looking for more pictures to add to the article (it'd be great if you could help with finding some, cause I have no idea where to look). So message me a response (support, disagree, comment) and hopefully we can change it soon. Thanks guys (sent this to Excel as well), -- 05:18, December 23, 2010 (UTC) *ahem* I do recommend having a look at my recent conversation with The Excel. I may be retired here, but I'm most certainly not completely gone, nor am I stupid. 15:52, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :I have been forced to desysop Excel after continued uncivil behavior and a forum topic that he created to stir up more flames. I guess my retirement might have to wait a bit. 21:29, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Zerouh. Either your going to support me or soilder. Take your pick, I'd really like your imput on his unacceptable behavor. I tried to stop a fight that he has not only continued but amplified. 21:27, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :*Excel, I respect you as a fellow wiki user but you have now made quite a few offenses in the last twenty-four hours. I do not want to side with either party on this argument exclusively but I do feel that Soldier has done the right thing. Please do not take this as a blame upon myself, as I said, I respect you as a wiki user, but this may have gone too far. 21:31, December 23, 2010 (UTC) *sigh* I've had no choice but to block him and protect his talk page for the next 2 weeks. As you can see from his behavior and outbursts (included repeatedly making a forum thread designed to stir up flames), he is no longer suited to be a sysop. 21:35, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :*I can see that, it is a shame truly though I suppose there is nothing you, or I, could have done to prevent this. I suppose now we must watch this wiki on our own until suitable candidates for administrators come up. 21:38, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Excel I'm sorry to seem like i'm moaning, i just think Excel's derank was unjust. Towny 21:55, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay :) i just liked how he done his job, then took time to come to a clan event :P He is a very nice guy, yeah i shall let soldier deal with it. I am just a concerned person, who appreciated his contributions :) anyways merry christmas Towny 22:03, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Dark Orb 3(Excel) Zerouh, This is a message from excel(since he is banned at the mement, I am relaying it. He just says to come to his clan chat(Dark Orb 3) to talk. ~Bellack the Demon Hunter ::*If you would, please tell him I cannot get in-game at the moment and that he may email me at "zerouhkoe@gmail.com" if he wishes to speak with myself. Thank you. 22:18, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Thank you. = ) 22:49, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Happy 400 Holidays! My message may not be as EPIC as AoS Wannabe's, but nonetheless, I would like to wish you Happy Holidays Zerouh! As for the 400, well....YOU'RE MY 400TH EDIT! Double Cheers! 00:48, December 24, 2010 (UTC) E-mail Check your emails pleaaassseeee ::::and 01:05, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I sent you an email too. 01:22, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Check again pl0x 01:32, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Request for Adminship Zerouh my friend, the time has finally come where I, for the third time I believe, ask this Wiki for the tools of a Sysop. I hope I'm not too late in my request. As I said to Soldier a while ago, that I would ask for Adminship hopefully by Christmas, I have not given up on my word :). Anyway, I should be an administrator for a few key reasons. 1) My helpfullness. I'll admit, I haven't been as active as I used to, but I can assure you that that, that time period is over. Before that all happened, I was a pretty good editter. I helped the wiki community by ridding pages of vandalizers, creating new pages, helping to stop arguments, etc....When I was granted rollback rights, I never once abused this power. Only helping my fellow Wikians. 2) My Change. When I was new on this wiki, I was quite the flamer, getting into heated arguments with other such figures such as King Aeraes. Through my actions (and their subsequent consequences) I have learned that in most cases, peaceful debates outdo heated ones. I have changed a lot in the many months I have been on this wiki, making good friends, losing enemies, and earning the trust of others. It is with these two reasons that I ask once again for Administratorship on the Runescape Clans Wikia. As Barack Obama once said, "Change We Need". Who better to grant sysop powers to than one who has had good experience. Who has come out of the dark times and into the light. Who has so much to contribute? Thanks! 02:03, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Oppose - A bit late, but 84 edits does not a sysop make. 16:21, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Zerouh, thank you so much for the grant! I promise you that I won't abuse these powers, and use them to help the Wiki however way I can! 03:27, December 25, 2010 (UTC) E-mail -pokes- Check your e-mails pleaaassse + Merry Christmas (for real this time) 05:09, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Red Dog31 It should be pink by now =/ Have a look for yourself: MediaWiki:Wikia.css/hilite. The code is all right... Testing link: User:Red_Dog31 07:19, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :* Just looked at it again; I did a space instead of an underscore. 07:20, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Well. You have to understand, I never bore you or the Triumvirate personal malice, I just disliked how it worked. What I'm not so sure about is scandal raising? Is this in the period when my account was hacked? Exo Malakai Just one of those times you look back and see you've been a bit foolish, maybe. Well, after I left, I was hacked a week or so later. Lost most of my stuff. I then heard I was 'spreading scandal' around. Can you shed any light on that? Exo Malakai Can't remember when exactly it was hacked or recovered, but some time ago. Real life has kept me busy since around then. And yes, I found a lot of edits which I didn't remember. Exo Malakai ...Oh dear. I apologise for this. While I do not exactly support the Trum, I do not hate it either. You have my apologies. Exo Malakai Well, I hope I've made some of 'My' actions clearer, at least. Exo Malakai Deleting Hey, I was just going through and I was just wondering whether your ever going to use: *Union:Zerouhs_Triumvirate/Sacred_Band_Royal_Infantry, or *Union:Zerouhs_Triumvirate/The_Elite If not, am I right to delete them? 03:49, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :*Thank you for directing my attention to these, no I was not going to use them. I have deleted them. 03:54, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Saradomin's Knights we are a new clan and we would like to join the alliance, my in game name is the same as this ones, x fullsara x Quietly slipping back into retirement Now that things have settled down, it's time for me to go back to retirement from this wiki. Once again, good luck, and remember that I'll always been around if you ever need any help. 08:15, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey is there anyway i can make The Divide <-- my clans page only editable by myself or rs wikia staff members, cause i am getting annoyed with Vandals who are against TD i am the original creator of the page Towny 13:01, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Binarypigeon & Graceful Justice <- they were clan members but then the clan disbanded now they have turned rouge and keep editing random stupid things onto the Clan page :/ 20:56, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ^ that post was me about the 2 rouges ^ forgot to log in Towny 20:59, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :/ Okay but just prepare for epic hate or lies against me Towny 21:04, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay thank you, i appreciate it. Towny 21:08, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Exo I know we have no love for Malakii, but even he deserves to have his name mentioned as a past Executive. Was he not the first Military Representative? 00:01, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Also, Anarchy Dies (I believe) served as the Head of Clan Relations (Head of Management) first, so you should mention that as well. 00:01, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :*Anarchy I am actually looking into at the moment to see if it was at the correct time of the rearrangement into the Executive Branch from the old council system and Malakaii never served as the first military representative. The military used to be a very different system for us in which there were "flanks". He led one of them. 00:34, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :*I could've sworn you told me that Malakii was the First Military Representative. After he left, Anarchy Dies took control of the Position. 00:55, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::*If I did I was mistaken or must have mislead you. The Military Representative was not even a true position until the military reform. The military was in the flank system before that in which each flank had an individual leader and reported to myself. 00:59, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Featured Clan We need a new featured clan. Any suggestions? 07:29, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Airblade86 Zerouh, since you're the Head of the Wiki now, I was wondering if you could remove Airblade86's (Sjblade) B'crat powers. I know he left, but just in case he does come back. He abused his powers before, yet was never punished for it. You know that as well as I do.-- 16:14, January 7, 2011 (UTC)